


Get Away

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Its fucking porn, Jealous Lena Luthor, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Lena decides to take a break from all the recent stresses of her world and rents out a cottage. She meets a certain blonde that takes her mind away from everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Its mid May on a Monday morning, technology and science genius Lena Luthor was loading up her car getting ready to leave for her three-and-a-half-month vacation. Having just finished her PH. D in chemistry, a master’s in technology and a degree in business, she decided, or more like persuaded to take a vacation by her friends. Their arguments were very persuasive, relax, before drowning herself in work and have sex, lots of sex. Two simple arguments won her over, two easy points, being the intellectual that she was it should’ve been harder to get her to take a break, but nope. She didn’t need much push since she was already considering a vacation away from all the mundane class work and jackass professors. Now she was loading up her BMW i8 to drive to a cottage that she rented out for the summer. 

The drive to the cottage should take about 10 hours, more to time to get out of the city with all the traffic. With the roof down of her convertible and music blaring out of her speakers she set off, jet black hair blowing in the wind as she drove. 

12 Hours Later

Lena finally arrived at the cottage late into the evening, she got stuck in traffic leaving the city and taking the time to pick up food for when she eventually showed arrived. She parked her car on the gravel driveway and stretched her sore muscles as she got out. She got out her phone to see the email that the landlord had sent her earlier. The message stated that the key to house was under the welcome mat. The cottage looked very peaceful it was surrounded by trees, the gravel driveway was attached to a rock pathway that led to the cottage. On the sides of the path were plants and flowers of various colours and species. The rock path ended at a wooden staircase that led up to the front door with a mat that said “Welcome” on the top of it, she lifted the mat and found a key. She tried the lock and the door opened to a spacious home, inside there was a kitchen on the right, a living room with a couch and a couple loveseats directly straight from the front door and three doors. One door had the bedroom with a large bed, another had the bathroom and the last one had a laundry room with a washing machine and dryer. 

After Lena had checked out the house, she went back to her car to pick up her bags and the food she picked up. Once she put everything away and unpacked all her clothes into the drawers, she started boiling water for ramen. When she finished eating, she went to bed however, couldn’t fall asleep, she tossed and turned until giving up and just stared at the ceiling. 

Guess I’m a bit stressed from everything that’s been going on, I am on vacation, so I better start relaxing. Lena thought to herself. She was dressed in just a bra and underwear, since she was alone, she decided to wear minimal clothing. 

Lena threw the covers off her body and sat up with the pillows stacked up behind her back. She took off her bra and started gently rolling her nipples between her fingers. This elicited a low moan from her mouth, she started pulling and pinching her nipples more forcefully letting out a low “mmmm” as pleasure travelled down to her clit. She kept one hand on her nipple and moved the other down to underwear, once she got to her pussy, she felt the dampness that had pooled from the short tease. She threw off her underwear and slowly inserted a digit into her pussy.

“Ohhhh” Lena moaned out at the intrusion and started pumping her finger in and out. She kept her other hand on her nipples alternating between the two as she inserted a second finger into herself easily. She gasped out a “yess”, her body arched upward, and she started pumping her fingers. She started moaning louder and louder as she got closer. She started pushing her fingers faster inside herself and moved her other had that was playing with her nipples to her clit and started rubbing it, hard. This added sensation sent Lena over the edge as her orgasm hit her hard. 

She laid there panting for a bit before she grabbed the blankets and put them over herself and fell asleep. 

Next Day  
Lena woke up the next day at 1 in the afternoon, she never had a chance to sleep in for years and she felt great about it. She got out of bed and noticed the mirror in the bedroom, still being naked she looked over body. Her pale skin and green were brighter in the morning sun, she had worked out a bit during university to try and attain a somewhat attractive body. Her ass showed the most of her workout, being round and plump. Most of her clothes tended to show off her curves very well and leaving much to the imagination. She stepped away from the mirror and got in the shower. She dressed in form fitting jeans that showed off her curves and a simple black V-neck t-shirt.

Once she left her cottage and she started looking around, behind her house was a lake with a wooden pier. She noticed that there was a small town, so she started walking towards the town, when she walked into town, she was surprised that it was bustling with life. The main street was filled with vendors selling their products, ranging from food to clothing and jewelry. There were tons of kids running around and there seemed to be a festival going on at the moment. Lena happily spent the day in the town until the sun went down. 

Lena went back to her cottage to drop off all the things she bought today and left just as quickly as she entered to check out the night life of the town. She noticed that many of the locals were heading to what looked like a bar, so she thought to herself why not and headed to the bar. 

When she entered the bar, it was in full of people dancing and drinking and just having a good time. She walked over to the bar; the bartender was tall man with a ball moustache. “Scotch, please” she ordered, the bartender turned around and grabbed a glass and poured her one finger of scotch. 

He looked her over and asked, “You’re not from around here are you”.

“Is it that obvious?” she replied.

“Everyone knows everyone in this town, but don’t worry everyone treats outsiders like their own.” 

She did notice that everyone knew each other on a first name basis when she was out on the street earlier in the day. She thanked the bartender and walked over to a table to mind her own business. As she was looking over the other patrons there was a loud commotion near the entrance of the bar. A whole bunch of people were happily greeting someone, as patrons started making way Lena’s eyes landed on the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. The person she was staring at was a woman with golden blonde hair, curled to frame her face perfectly, she was dressed in short jean shorts and a blue crop top. There were three things that caught Lena’s eye, one was the muscles this creature had on her arms and the abs she was sporting, the second was the crystal blue eyes and the third was that smile, so innocent and pure. Lena thought she was looking at a goddess walking through the bar as everyone surrounded her with warm welcomes, she was followed by a group of laddies that looked like the cool girls in high school. However, Lena paid no attention to them her eyes were glued to the blonde as she walked around the bar.

Lena couldn’t help the dirty fantasy that suddenly over toke her whole train of thought, she wanted to grab those arms and feel them flex. She wants to run her hands over that body and feel every muscle and inch of skin. Run her tongue over her body, rip off all that clothing and make that pretty lady scream out her name.

The goddess moved around the bar room with grace, exuding a confident aura around herself. The blonde waved to many of the female patrons at the bar making them blush, creating the impression that she’s banged most of the woman in this room. Her group moved to the dance floor and started moving to the music, many of the other girls and guys seemed to gravitate towards the blonde as she danced with her eyes closed. 

As the song ended the stranger and her group moved to a table, one of the girls left the table and returned with multiple glass of shots. As she looked away for a second and turned her eyes back to the table with the woman in question, her eyes are met with blue eyes. Lena quickly looked away blushing furiously and looked down to her drink. She sneaks a look back at the table to see that the blonde is still looking at her, Lena watches as she bites her lip and gives a small smirk. Lena feels the gaze taking her up and down, this just sends heat straight down to her pussy.

I need to relax a bit, its just a girl she thought to herself as she took sip from her scotch. The moment she set her glass down the music started up again and she looked up to see the blonde’s group had gone back to the dance floor. But the blonde wasn’t walking to the dance floor, she was walking towards her.

“Hi there, wanna dance?” the blonde asked sexily.

Lena just nodded not trusting herself to speak.

The woman just smiles and gently takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to gravitate towards her because seconds later they’re surrounded by people dancing. The stranger seemed to dance with ease moving with liquid ease to the music, Lena decided she wanted to take the blonde’s breath away and make her sole focus on her. She began swaying her hips side to side brushing the blonde at every sway keeping her eyes closed in her movements. Lena decided to up the ante and turned her ass to the girl’s front and started grinding on blondes’ body, she opened her eyes and looked up to gauge the girl’s reaction, she was met with eyes of pure lust. 

Soon the stranger moved her hands to feel up Lena’s body, this touch sent pure heat down to her clit. The blonde decides to one up her by spinning Lena around so that they are now faced to face, the goddess moved her hands to feel up Lena’s body, until she landed on her ass pulling her into the blonde’s body. Lena gasps when she felt hot breath ghosting over neck, she turns her neck to the side to allow more access. Next thing she knows there are hot wet kisses being planted on her neck up to her jawline. A tongue licks a path up her throat and there are teeth scrapes on her neck, Lena knows there’s going to be marks in the morning but right now she couldn’t care less. 

Lena’s panting now at the hands now gripping her ass tightly and the wet kisses on her neck. Soon she’s being pulled into a kiss, a hard kiss with tongues entering each others mouth. As quickly as it started the blonde pulls away with a devious smile on her face, as she leans down to Lena’s ear and whispers.

“Come with me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers take their fun somewhere "private".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made you wait long enough, here's the next part  
comment below what you think

“Come with me” 

She takes Lena’s hand again and drags her through the crowd, Lena’s mind is clouded, she has no idea where she’s being led, her thoughts are filled with how slick her legs have gotten as she walks. Before long she’s being pushed into a bathroom stall with hot lips on hers. Lena tried to turn the tables and take control of the moment by grabbing onto the blonde’s shoulders and pushing her against the stall door but was stopped by strong hands grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. 

“You’ve been bad girl, teasing me like that” the blonde growled in Lena’s ear. “I’m going to make you beg and scream”

Lena squirmed but couldn’t help feeling even more horny then before, the blonde grabbed the bottom of Lena’s shirt and lifted it up revealing a black bra. The stranger moved the bra out of the way and Lena was left with her tits in full view. The woman dove into her tits biting, licking and kissing. 

“Shit” Lena gasped out at the sudden contact

Her tits were abandoned from all contact and soon hot lips returned to her neck biting down on every inch of skin it cames to touch. The other hand that wasn’t currently pinning Lena’s hands to the bathroom stall was roaming around caressing her legs and ass, but not daring to touch her pussy.

Lena was now a moaning mess with hair dishevelled it looked like she had been properly fucked, even though her pants haven’t even come off yet. Then a hand began grazing over her pant covered pussy feeling the wetness that have stained her jeans.

“Your so wet, you wanted me to fuck you on the dance floor, didn’t you?” the woman rasped in her ear, biting down on Lena’s earlobe.

Lena groaned and tried to grind on anything to no avail. She rasped “Fuck me, Please” 

The blonde just smiled and let go of Lena’s hands and moved both hands to take off Lena’s pants, effectively ripping them off along with her underwear. Lena gasped at the sudden rush of cool air hitting her exposed pussy.

The stranger began running a single digit through Lena’s wet folds teasingly, making Lena grind onto the one finger but just as soon as she started the finger was gone. She lifted Lena up against the wall and pressed her body to hold her up. 

“Please” Lena whined out

“Beg slut” the blonde growled.

“Please fuck me hard, make me cum” Lena begged

The blonde smirked “That’s what I want to hear” before slamming two fingers hard and deep into Lena’s pussy. 

“OHHH!” Lena cried out at the sudden intrusion. The Blonde started pounding into her hard and fast, she could hear the wet slopping sounds from the penetration and all the previous build up. The woman’s hand was dripping with Lena’s arousal as she fucked her against the bathroom stall.

Lena was withering in pleasure as she was finally being filled but she needed more, so she tried grinding on those fingers, but the angle left no room for movement.

“More please!” Lena begged out as the fingers kept up their relentless pace. 

“Beg”

“Please put another finger in me, please make me cum” Lena cried out.

The blonde replied by simultaneously adding a third finger and biting down on Lena’s nipple. “OH Fuck Yes Don’t Stop” Lena panted out at the added sensations of pleasure coursing through her body.

The blonde just smiled and decided to push her over and curled her fingers inside Lena seeking out that rough, spongy patch inside her to send her into ecstasy. 

“F-fuck, D-don’t f-fucking stop” Lena moaned out

Once she found the spot, she rubbed against the spongy patch sending Lena moaning for more and roughly pulled out before slamming her fingers as deep and as hard as she could take it. This sent Lena withering into a pleasureful bliss. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Lena cried as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

The stranger kept fucking Lena against the stall, one hand holding her up, the other pounding inside her and her mouth was biting and sucking Lena’s nipples. 

“FUCK I’M GONNA CUM” Lena cried out before hot liquid shot out of her pussy.

The blonde kept rubbing her pussy coaxing her orgasm out of her, once Lena had calmed down, she set her down gently before spinning her roughly and pushing her front against the stall door. Lena yelped out at the sudden movement, heat already returning to her pussy, she pushed her ass out towards the blonde.

“I want you to scream my name” The blonde whispered in Lena’s ear.

“I don’t know your name” Lena quivered out

“Kara Danvers” She whispered huskily into her ear.

“Kara” Lena moaned out, finally having a name to attribute to the goddess. 

“Good, now your going to take my fingers like the good little slut you are” Kara growled out.

Lena was about to respond before three fingers entered her roughly.

“FFFUCKKKK” Lena screamed out as Kara slammed three fingers into her hard and deep. Kara started pounding Lena pressing her body closer to change the angle and deliver more pleasure. 

Lena was in an unexplainable state of pure pleasure having the feeling of Kara’s fingers furiously pound into her pussy and the blonde’s hot body pressed against herself. She could feel herself get closer to release as her pussy started tightening around Kara’s digits.

“Fuck Kara I’m close”

Kara could feel Lena tighten around her fingers, but she wanted to keep this dream world going so she removed her soaking wet fingers out of Lena’s pussy. Lena whined out in frustration at the denial of her orgasm. “Why did you stop I was so close” Lena complained when Kara brought her hand to stroke Lena’s ass before landing a hard slap on the round piece of flesh.

“Ah!” Lena moaned out in surprise at the sudden spark of heat on her ass.

“Did you want to cum slut?” Kara asked before slapping her ass again

“Yes, Please I want to cum” 

“Then. Scream. My. Name” Kara slapped Lena’s ass again before shoving her fingers back into Lena’s pussy.

“YES Kara!” Lena cried out as Kara started her attack again on Lena’s pussy, trying to find every angle to fuck the raven-haired beauty. 

“Please let me cum, Kara, Pleaseee” Lena whined out.

Kara slapped Lena’s ass one more time, then she snaked her free hand to the front and started rubbing Lena’s clit.

“Please Don’t Stop, Kara!” 

Rubbing her clit faster and pounding into her just a little bit harder Kara had every intention to make Lena cum so hard she would see more stars.

“Fuck Kara, Kara, Kara, I’m close” Lena moaned out 

Kara found that rough patch again and began rubbing it while rubbing her clit.

“YES, YES, KARA! I’m gonna cum” Lena’s legs began shaking, Kara tightened her hold on Lena with her arm that was rubbing her clit.

“YESSSSS KAARRAAA” Lena cried out as she came all over Kara’s hand again soaking it even more. Her legs gave out, but Kara caught her before she fell to the floor, while still rubbing her clit.

Kara held a panting Lena in her hands dropping soft kisses along her neck and jaw before landing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“So, do I get a name to the mystery lady that I just fucked to oblivion in a public bathroom” Kara asked gently

Lena just chuckled and smiled “Lena Luthor” she sighed out.

“Well Lena I don’t normally go for round two on laddies on pick up however, I think I want keep you” 

Lena just blushed. “Well I’m here for three-and-a-half-months, so I’m all yours” 

Kara smiled and kissed Lena 

“Take me home Kara, I still have to show you what I got” Lena grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback doesn't suck  
I didn't really edit this story so... sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably wont post anything for awhile since school just started again, I hope you guys liked the stories I created.  
I do have two ideas that I may add as either its own one-shot or add chapters to this story.

Kara and Lena stumbled out of the bar, bodies practically glued together, Lena’s hair was disheveled, makeup completely ruined and marks forming all over her neck. Kara wasn’t much better her hair and makeup was also completely ruined she also had an issue in her underwear being absolutely drenched in arousal. 

Lena was dragging Kara back to her cottage to reward her for the two-mind blowing orgasm she received in a public washroom. Lena would never have fucked anyone in a such a public place, but Kara made her think of all her dirty fantasies might be able to come to life. She was already thinking about places to fuck Kara. 

When the two finally reached Lena’s cottage, Lena started to fish for her keys in her pocket when Kara started kissing her exposed neck. Lena gasped at the sudden feel of hot wet lips back on her neck, making it significantly harder to get her keys out.

” Kara… I’m… trying to get my… keys…” Lena panted out.

“Then you better hurry up” Kara said as she continued her assault on Lena’s neck

Lena finally got her keys out and shakily got her key into the lock and opened the door. The two stumbled into the house, Lena turned around and slammed her lips onto Kara’s, pulling her through the entrance. 

Kara closed the door with her foot, just as soon as the door closed, she was pushed up against the door with Lena’s lips hot on her own. A low moan was captured into Lena’s mouth and two pulled away to breath.

Lena just smirked “Oh how the tables have turned miss Danvers” Lena said before attacking Kara’s neck. Kissing, licking and biting her way up and down the blonde’s neck leaving Kara gasping. Lena started moving her hands to start roaming over the body of the goddess currently moaning in front of her, she moved to her biceps giving each a hard squeeze, next she moved over to her bare stomach feeling the rippling muscles, finally she reached her ass and grabbed each cheek and pulled it towards her pressing her body closer to Kara.

Kara was growing impatient at the lack of attention to her pussy, “Lena” she growled “You better make me cum. Now” 

Lena was surprised at the shock that was sent to her clit as soon as she heard the command. Kara wanted her to make her cum, well who was she to disappoint. Lena grabbed the shorts that were barely concealing Kara’s ass and pulled them down along with her panties. 

“mmm” she moaned at the smell of Kara’s arousal and she dove in forgetting about foreplay since Kara was already dripping down her leg. She started licking broad strokes up and down her lips earning her a loud “Ohhh” from Kara.

Lena started flicking Kara’s clit which caused the blonde to buck her hips involuntarily towards her. Lena continued her objective to make Kara cum, so she began circling her clit before taking the bundle of nerves in her mouth and sucking, hard. 

“Fuck you are a dirty slut aren’t you” Kara moaned out.

Lena moved her tongue and shoved it in Kara’s pussy, flicking her tongue to rub against the inside of her walls, hitting that rough patch that Kara had hit inside her so many times that evening.

Kara’s hand flew to the back of Lena’s head pushing her deeper into her pussy. “Fuck don’t stop” she moaned out.

Lena went back to sucking Kara’s clit and flicking it with such speed before shoving it back into Kara’s pussy.  
Kara screamed out “YESS” as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. 

Lena decided to finally push her to the end she went back to sucking and flicking Kara’s clit, drawing out patterns to distract, Kara was a moaning mess before two fingers were shoved into hard and fast.

Kara screamed out “FUCK YESS LENA!” she started grinding her hips onto Lena’s face, feeling herself tighten around the invading fingers.

“FUCK LENA, I’m Gonna Cum, Don’t Stop” Kara moaned out before, hot liquid burst out and she slowly quivered down to the floor. Lena kept her face pressed to Kara’s pussy drinking up all the juices that spilled from the blonde.

Once satisfied that she got as much as she could, she looked up to see a panting Kara Danvers looking at her dazed.

“That’s some repayment miss Luthor” Kara panted out.

Lena just smiled and helped the blonde up and dragged the jelly limb girl to her bed where the two cuddled up together and fell asleep, breathing in each others scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated  
If post prompts in the comments or send it to my tumblr idontknowwhatimdoing-3 (which i dont really use) I might give them a shot when I get a chance.


	4. Author Request

Hi there, so i want to add something to this story and i want to use some scenes you guys want to read. So leave in the comments some scenes that you guys would like to read.

All of my stories tend to do be kinda dirty.... sooo.... dunk your head in the gutter and comment away.😁

Note I cant promise when ill post this im in uni and finals are coming up fast. But i will get it at some point 

Thanks for everything!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on this story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying but its Friday (was) soo time for a break  
Thank you to the following users for the ideas  
SpaceDaddy  
LezCorp  
marvelousbones
> 
> I'm sorry to those users that gave the idea if this chapter isn't what you expected, however for the dirty scene as that was prompted by one of the users. I do intend to post those scenes don't worry, it should be released in 2 weeks. 
> 
> There is plans for a new story that was prompted, as well as additional chapters for another story and a new story. Ill have more time when my finals are done, so please be patient.

Lena and Kara had been seeing each other for several weeks now, spending nearly every waking moment in each others presence both have been learning many things about one another intimately and otherwise. While they alternated between staying at Kara’s apartment and Lena’s cottage, they always ended up together in each other arms once they woke up from whatever activities transpired the night before.

During their extensive time together, Lena’s learned that Kara is actual less confident then the time she saw her at the local bar. Kara told her she always took a couple shots of vodka before she goes to bar just so she can act more confident. Lena can confirm that confident Kara was very hot, however, bumbling, rambling, and sweet Kara was also very hot. The way Kara’s cheeks flushed pink and the way she stuttered her way through conversations whenever Lena brought up anything sexual outside the bedroom. 

Just like now, Kara took Lena out to one of the diners that served some of the best pancakes Lena’s ever tasted with maple syrup from Canada. 

“Mmm, Kara these pancakes are amazing” Lena said as she finished her first bite.

“Told you so” Kara said “There’s some syrup dripping down your mouth” 

Lena was about to pick up her napkin but thought of something more fun. She looked Kara dead in the eyes and used her index finger to wipe the syrup droplet from her mouth, making sure to show off her sharp jawline. She sucked finger in her mouth.

“Mmmm” Lena moaned out eyes closed.

Kara just started wide eyed, mouth agape as she watched Lena.

“As good as this syrup tastes I like the one that comes from you” Lena said in a hushed voice.

Kara just stared a clear blush painting her cheeks “I-I well-erm” the blonde stuttered out.

Lena laughed as she found making Kara a stuttering blushing mess just because of a light albeit obvious sexual inuendo. It always amazed her how Kara seem to have two different personalities but still be the same person just because of a little alcohol. Guess that’s why they call it liquid courage. However, no matter all blushing, stuttering mess Kara was she would always ravish her body when it was just the two of them. Lena’s IQ would drop to 2 whenever Kara just touched her skin, the way her fingers, and tongue explored and worshiped her body drove Lena mad with desire and need.

Lena’s thoughts were interrupted by the waiter that showed up on Kara’s right. “Hey, Kara, is this lady bothering you?” The waiter said while eyeing Lena suspiciously. The waiter was an Asian girl with straight black hair, tan skin and a skirt that was a bit to short and shirt with a few too many buttons for Lena’s liking. 

“Hey, Suzy, no, no my friend here is just having fun” Kara said.

The waiter Suzy leaned down lower so that her cleavage was right in Kara’s view. “Alright, let me know if need anything. Remember I still owe you from our previous encounter, so give me call whenever you want to cash in that favour” she said with a wink and left making sure to sway her hips to show off her ass.

Lena watched the whole encounter with growing anger, she glared at the waitress as she tried to seduce Kara. Even though her and Kara weren’t really a thing, but how dare that bitch try and take Kara away from her, right in front of her eyes.

“Something wrong?” Kara asked as Lena kept glaring at Suzy as if she were the devil.

“Lena” Kara repeated, which snapped her from her death glares, eyes returning to the blonde.

Looking back to Kara was like a breath of fresh air, no longer was she seething with anger but was more content as she looked over the curly blonde hair, golden skin and ocean blue eyes.

“Everything ok?” Kara asked again.

“Yup everything’s good” Lena replied, voice slightly higher than normal. 

“You know I can tell you’re lying right; I know we haven’t known each for a while, but I have picked up a few things from you” Kara said

“Oh yeah like what?” Lena asked curiously. 

“One the tone of your gets a bit higher, two, your eyebrows crinkle together slightly”

Lena was surprised that Kara had picked up all the small details about her, it made her heart ache for the blonde even more.

“Okay fine. It’s the way that waitress tried to seduce you. The way she partially shoved her cleavage in your face. The way she was begging you to fuck her” Lena said seething with anger. 

Kara just sat there and smiled.

“Are you getting jealous Lena” Kara asked head tilting a bit.

“Me, jealous. As if” Lena replied crossing her arms in the process. 

“So, you would be perfectly fine if I asked Suzy to come back here” Kara said with a smirk

“And why would you do that” Lena replied, getting slightly annoyed.

“I might want to cash in that favour” Kara said with a smile.

“Don’t. You. Dare. You’re. Mine.” Lena said through gritted teeth.

Kara just sat there with an innocent knowing smile. “Is that so Ms. Luthor, I mean my time with Suzy was pretty fun.”

“Really, I bet I can top that slut in everyway possible” Lena bit back.

Kara was just sitting there smiling. “Care to prove that”

Lena was about to reply when Suzy came back to their table.

“Hey, Kara, need anything else?” Suzy said as she bent down again making sure her cleavage was fully on display for Kara. 

“No thanks Suzy just the bill” Kara replied.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try our apple pie? They told me it was extra sweet today” Suzy said seductively.

Lena had enough of this, “Actually I have something really sweet back at my place” Lena interjected.

“Hmm I don’t know that pie sounds really good” Kara said 

“Is it that good that it can’t wait till next time?” Lena replied through gritted teeth.

“I think I can guarantee that what I have back at my place can satisfy you” Lena said trying desperately to persuade Kara to leave.

“Is that so Ms. Luthor? I find that hard to believe.” Kara said.

“Well the only way to find out is to go back to my place” Lena said confidently 

“All right Ms. Luthor lets see how good this really is. However, if this doesn’t quite meet my standards then I’m afraid ill have to take actions into my own hands” Kara replied confidently.

Kara turned back to Suzy “Just the bill Suzy” 

“Sure” Suzy said dejectedly as she glared at Lena as she left.

Once the two left the diner Kara asked the question. “So, what’s this super secret sweet treat you have hiding at your cabin that you haven’t told be me about?”

“Well ill show you once we get back” Lena replied as she led the way. With a curious blishing Kara following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think and apologies for any of the errors
> 
> I leave this on a cliffhanger... again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50% tease, 50% smut, all supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LezCorp for the prompt  
This gets kinda steamy so buckle up. (I guess that's not really a surprise considering the stuff I've written"  
Sorry for any grammar errors  
Comments are welcome

Kara and Lena went back to Lena’s cabin after making a quick stop at Kara’s place to pick up somethings that the blonde would say what. All Lena knew was that Kara was now bringing along a backpack with something or somethings in it and she was extremely curious now. Lena tried to walk behind Kara and open the bag, but the blonde caught on to her plans and intertwined their fingers together. The action made Lena’s heart flutter but was quickly replaced with warm heat rushing down to her core as Kara whispered into her ear.

“You best behave Ms Luthor or I’m going to go back to that waitress” Kara whispered. 

Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s hand as they walked back to her cabin, slowly to Lena’s discontent. She tried to pull the blonde to move a bit faster, but she just kept walking at leisurely pace. 

After what felt like forever to Lena, they finally returned to Lena’s cabin. Once Lena got the door open, she tried to attach her lips to Kara’s but was blocked by pair of strong arms on her shoulder.

“Kara?” Lena asked looking at the blonde questioningly.

Kara just looked back and smiled mischievously as she lifted Lena over her shoulder.

Lena screamed out in shock at the sudden change. “Put me down Danvers!”.

Kara just laughed and slapped Lena’s ass cheek as she carried a squirming Luthor on her shoulder. Once they got to the bedroom, Kara dropped the raven-haired onto the bed, peppering kisses all over her neck. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asked.

“Please” Lena replied 

Once Kara placed her lips on Lena’s moans could be heard from one of them or both. The kiss was hard and there was a lot of tongue involved leaving both women breathless when they broke apart. Kara started peppering kisses down from Lena’s mouth, she attacked her neck leaving purple marks all across the pale neck. The blonde pulled Lena’s shirt off her body leaving the raven in a bra and her pants. Kara restarted her attack on the pale skin in front of her leaving wet, hot kisses across her body, neck, and jawline. Lena was squirming under all the attention to her neck and upper body she could feel her underwear getting more wet, she tangled her fingers into the golden locks trying to pull her down to where she needed her most. 

The blonde grabbed the hands that were in her hair and pinned them above Lena’s head. “Now what did I say Ms. Luthor, you have to be patient, but I guess you need something for your hands.” Kara got and left leaving a panting and confused Lena on the bed. 

When she returned, she was holding two things, in one hand was the backpack she brought from her apartment and in the other was a pair of handcuffs. 

“This okay?” Kara asked. Lena nodded as she eyed the bag and the cuffs. 

“Now Ms. Luthor since you can’t be patient, I guess ill have to cuff your hands” Kara said low and seductively, sending a shiver down Lena’s body. 

Kara cuffed both of Lena’s wrists, looping them behind the headboard. Lena gave the cuffs a pull to see the hold they had on her.

“You okay?” Kara asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

“I trust you” Lena replied. Kara smiled and kissed her softly on her lips, then she started trailing kisses back down her body. Leaving Lena squirming again feeling more wetness coat her already soaked underwear. 

“Kara” Lena moaned out getting frustrated at the slow pace and only having one article of clothing removed from her body.

“Hm?” Kara said as she looked up innocently 

“Please touch me” Lena said.

Kara just smiled “I am touching you” she replied leaving wet kisses all over her stomach 

“More” Lena moaned out

“Patience Lena” Kara purred out. Leaving Lena groaning as she watched as the blonde worshiped her body with wet kisses. 

Lena was going insane; her body was on fire and she could feel her drenched underwear stick to her body as the goddess below her kept teasing her body with hot kisses. Then Lena felt a bite and pull on her still covered nipple.

“mmmm” Lena moaned out as she felt the pleasure course through her body, arching her back to try and get more.

Hearing the content sounds coming from above her, Kara alternated between covered nipple, playing with them and teasing Lena.

Kara kept playing with the covered nipples not even bothering to take the bra off and finally put her mouth on the pebble flesh. Lena was getting impatient again as she tried from her restrained position to move her body and nudge her bra out of the way. Which didn’t go unnoticed as Kara stopped her maneuvering with firm hands. 

“Please take it off” Lena groaned, as she squirmed under Kara’s hold.

“Ok” Kara said with a cheeky smile, as she stepped away from the raven’s body and off the bed. 

Lena was confused as she watched the blonde step away, but she was immediately left wide eyed and mouth agape.

Kara slowly began swaying her hips turning around so that her back was to Lena, giving her a very nice view of a round ass that was covered by clothes, unfortunately. The blonde turned back around and smiled as she looked at a speechless bound Lena. Kara started moving her hands up her body, playing with the hem of her shirt as swayed her body from side to side. The shirt was slowly lifted over the blonde’s head revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Lena was just staring watching as this blonde goddess smiled at her as she kept moving her still clothed lower body.

Kara stepped closer to Lena and started swaying her body right in front of her, making sure to show off her ass and to drop her chest so that it was the only thing in Lena’s view.

This was torture, pure torture. Her hands were cuffed above her head, she was still half clothed, her pussy was leaking arousal like a faucet and to top it all of there was a blonde half naked goddess doing a striptease mere inches from her face. 

Kara kept moving her body showing off every curve to the delight and displeasure of the bound raven. With her fingers on the button of her pants she turned back around, facing away from Lena and agonizingly slow, she started pushing her pants off her body. Making damn sure that her ass was just out of reach of Lena’s mouth and hands. Once her pants were off, she shook her ass and started swaying her hips turning around to look Lena dead in the eyes. Eyes dark with lust and arousal.

Lena hated this; she absolutely hated the fact that she wasn’t allowed to touch or feel any skin but was forced to just watch. “Enjoying the show?” Kara asked with a knowing smile of the torture she was causing Lena.

The blonde returned to Lena’s bound body and laid kisses on the expanse of skin that wasn’t already covered. 

“Kara pleaseee” Lena whined out squirming from the lack of the touch.

Kara decided to relent and started taking the clothes off of the raven’s body. She pulled the bra off and attached her mouth to a nipple. “mmm” moaned out Lena. Kara removed her mouth from the nipple and diverted her attention to the pants that were still on the bound woman. Lena let out a sharp gasp when her pants were ripped off her body, feeling the air hit her dripping pussy. 

“You’re so wet” Kara said as she moved a single digit through the wet sticky essence.

“Kara for the love of god please fuck me” Lena cried out, feeling herself go crazy from the lack of touching.

“As you wish” Kara said as she dove in. 

Kara put her hand on Lena’s stomach and attached her mouth to Lena’s clit and sucked on the bundle of nerves.

“OHHHH” Lena cried out, pushing her hips up towards Kara’s mouth. Kara kept on sucking and flicking her tongue on the pleasure button, making her moan even louder. 

With all the teasing Lena didn’t last long, “FUCK!” she screamed out. 

She sat there panting as the blonde was lapping up her juices. A bundle of blonde hair and blue eyes looked up and smiled while having juice dripping down her chin. “How was that?” 

“G-good” Lena replied panting.

“Think you can go again?”

Not trusting her mouth she nodded quickly. The blonde smiled and started running her fingers through the raven’s pussy lips. “Kara don’t tease please”

“I love it when you beg” Kara said as she pushed two fingers to the knuckle inside Lena. 

“FUCK” Lena cried out at the intrusion.

Kara started a fingering pace that was rough, making Lena moan and thrash against the cuffs. Lena’s back was soaked with sweat her legs quivering because of the anticipation.

“M-m-more” Lena stuttered out.

“More?” 

“M-more f-fingers pl-please” 

Kara smiled and pulled out and thrust in three fingers.

“OHHHH” Lena moaned out. Feeling her pussy stretch to accommodate the fingers, pleasure coursing through her body as she felt the blonde pounding into her dripping hole.

“Dontstopdontstopdontstop” Lena chanted out as she rode the fingers to the best of her ability in her current position.

Kara loved the sounds coming out of Lena, relishing in the feeling of her walls tightening around her fingers and the essence that was soaking her hand. So, she decided to push her over the edge, she sat up on her knees pulling Lena’s body upward. She aligned her hips to the back of her pounding fingers and simultaneously curled her fingers and used her hips to push her fingers in harder and deeper.

“AHHH” Lena exploded, further drenched Kara’s hand as she thrashed as she came again. Kara slowed down her movements, she moved her unoccupied hand to gently put her down on the bed. When one of her fingers accidently slipped to her other hole, pressing against it. 

“mm” Lena moaned quietly out feeling more pleasure flow through her body. Which didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde above her. 

“Did you like that?” Kara asked

“What?” 

“Did you like it when I touched your ass?”

“no” Lena said quietly 

“Really?” Kara asked as she pressed lightly over the other entrance. 

“y-yes” Lena stuttered out trying to hide her face in her arms to cover the blush that was rising.

Kara pressed a bit harder and started making circles on her assholes entrance.

“mmm” Lena moaned out, making Kara smirk.

“Ok, ok fine. It feels really good” Lena relented.

Kara stopped her teasing “So you wouldn’t mind me putting something in there”

Lena just stared. “You can say no, I don’t want to pressure you into anything” Kara quickly corrected herself. 

“No, its fine I was just surprised. I just haven’t told anyone about this. Its kinda my secret thing” Lena said blushing.

Kara leaned down and gently caressed her cheek and laid a few soft kisses. “Are you sure?” Kara asked with concern in her voice.

“I’m sure, I trust you” Lena replied.

“Ok, I’m going to uncuff your hands” 

Kara grabbed the key that was in her backpack and took three other items out of her bag. She took the cuffs off Lena’s wrist and showed the raven the item she grabbed from her bag. “Is this okay?” Kara asked. In her hand was a small pink plug.

Lena nodded quickly, excited for the premise of this idea. 

Kara smiled “Alright rollover then”

Lena rolled over shaking her round pale ass. The blonde behind her put a hand on her ass cheeks and started palming and fondling the round pieces of flesh. “mmm” Lena moaned out.

The raven heard a cap open; she turned her head to see Kara holding a bottle of what she guessed was lube and the plug. After placing a bunch of lube on the plug she slowly inserted the plug into Lena.

A silent moan escaped Lena’s mouth at the feeling of being filled in her ass. 

“How are you feeling” Kara asked

“Good”

“Can you turn back over?”

Lena nodded rolling back onto her back. When she was rolling over she noticed that the blonde had a lot of arousal on her legs. The raven had a very nice idea, that would be beneficial for both of them. 

“Hey Kara” Lena said

The blonde looked up quickly face with a mix of alarm and concern.

Lena smiled mischievously “Wanna sit on my face” 

The blonde just looked at her mouth agape and speechless. She nodded quickly, moving so that she was hovering over Lena’s mouth. “Oh, there’s one more thing I forgot to mention about the plug” Kara said as she looked down at the raven. 

Kara waved small a black object the size of a car key (those car keys with buttons on it), Lena looked up in confusion then she felt it. It was a vibrating plug. 

“Oh fuck” Lena moaned out as the vibration flowed through her body.

Kara smiled and lowered herself down onto Lena’s waiting mouth.

Lena couldn’t wait to taste the blonde as she dove in once her pussy was in her mouth, sucking, licking and flicking everywhere she could reach. 

“Fuck Lena that feels so good” Kara moaned out as she grinded on Lena’s mouth. Lena would’ve replied if her mouth wasn’t currently occupied and that her ass was getting the vibrator treatment.

Kara wanted to make sure that Lena didn’t forget about the plug, she pushed two fingers into Lena.  
“OHHH” Lena moaned out muffled by Kara’s pussy. So, Lena decided to return the favour she plunged her tongue as deep as it would go into Kara’s pussy. 

“Oh fuckkk” Kara moaned out as she started bouncing on the invading tongue entering her hole. 

Lena kept fucking the blonde with her tongue ignoring the buzzing sensation and the pleasure that was ripping through her body. 

Kara started pounding her fingers into Lena even faster trying to make her cum at the same time. The blonde kept riding Lena’s face getting more and more rough as she was drawing closer and closer to the end. 

“I’m gonna cum” Kara warned, so Lena pushed her over the edge. She inserted two fingers into Kara and attached her mouth to the blonde’s clit. 

“AHHH” Kara cried out as she came all over Lena’s face. 

Just as soon as Kara came Lena came with a shriek “OHHH”

Kara used her knees to make sure that she didn’t crush Lena’s face. Once she dropped down she wrapped her arms around the raven’s midsection as Lena buried her face into Kara’s neck both panting. 

After a few minutes Kara broke the silence.

“You’re right you did have something really sweat at your place” 

Lena chuckled

“Hey, I know your only here for a few more weeks, but I was wondering if… you wanted to go on a date with me?” Kara asked shyly 

Lena looked at Kara in surprise, instead of answering she planted her lips onto Kara’s.

“So, is that a yes?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you” Lena replied

Both smiled and cuddled together, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
